Innocence and Blood
by Firefly Solace
Summary: The world is soon to collapse under a war to which no one has ever seen before. Kenshin has fallen into a coma, and the only thing that can save Earth now is innocence and blood.
1. Chapter 1 The Rurouni Falls

Title: Innocence and Blood  
  
Chapter 1 – The Rurouni Falls  
  
Series: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Summary: The world is soon to collapse under a war to which no one has ever seen before. Kenshin has fallen into a coma, and the only thing that can save Earth now is innocence and blood.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Something was happening, though what he was unsure of. The birds seemed quiet now, almost as if they chirped with great caution. Even the wind seemed stiller for this type of year, more silent and less full of life, almost as if anticipating something. The world held a calmness to it that, to others would seem as nothing more than peaceful days. However, it was almost as if the world were preparing itself for something. For what, Kenshin Himura knew not. All he knew was that it was something big.  
  
"Kenshin, are you all right?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, jumping back a bit as giant blue eyes looked at him, concerned. He was so caught up in the recesses of his own mind he hadn't even noticed Kaoru until she spoke up.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kaoru repeated, a little softer and slower this time, her worry increasing when he didn't answer the question right away. It was so much unlike Kenshin, first that she had startled him, actually startled the man who knew always when someone was near, whether it be friend or foe! And that he didn't answer her question at first..   
  
"Aye, I am fine Kaoru-dono," Kenshin assured, waving his hands to dismiss any thought otherwise. "I was just thinking, that I was."  
  
Kaoru sighed and sat down next to Kenshin, her hands clasping gently over his, her fingers latching around his own. "Lately Kenshin, you've seemed so distracted and troubled.. you're always tired, and you haven't been eating much. I'm just worried.." 'Worried that you'll leave us again,' she stated in her mind. Kaoru looked to Kenshin, his face a bit pale, though his eyes seemed focused on her words.. almost as if he were debating whether or not to tell her what was bothering him.. or just debating whether or not he should.. "You don't have to tell me Kenshin," she stated finally, surprising Kenshin a bit. However, her grip tightened around his hand. "Just know.. just know that I love you and I worry about you. And I will always be more than happy to help carry any burden you may have Kenshin. Whether you realize it or not, you no longer have to suffer alone." Kaoru moved closer to Kenshin, her grip tightening even more as her head rested on his shoulder. "I am your wife, and I will gladly take any burden you have to be my own.."   
  
Kenshin listened to each of Kaoru's words in silence, his hand clutching onto hers as well, a slight smile on his face. Moving closer to her, allowing their bodies to share the warmth of one another, his lips gently touched on her forehead in a small kiss. "Kaoru-dono.. thank you." He wanted to tell Kaoru; it wasn't as though he were trying to keep anything from her. He didn't know why he seemed so uneasy, that was all.  
  
Suddenly, the rurouni became stiff. The winds seemed to pick up, their gentle breeze wafting through the tree's, their ageless cries seeming to fill with.. if it were possible.. speach. He stood up suddenly, his senses set as he tried to figure what was going on. It was as though he could hear them whispering.. them, he didn't even know who they were..  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru stood up by her husband, her hand clasping to her kimono as the winds picked up, worry etched on her face. "Kenshin? What's wrong?"  
  
However, Kenshin did not answer her question, either by refusing to heed it or that he didn't hear it at all, his mind too perplexed to the whispers of the wind only he seemed to hear. His face growing pale, his eyes widening, he muttered the last words sung through the breeze, "Innocence.. and blood.." before crumbling to the floor like a rag doll, Kaoru's screams ringing throughout the dojo at his fall.  
  
- - - - -  
  
An old hand, full of years of experience and guided by a heart with room enough for the world touched lightly at Kenshin's head, the fire nearby glistening off the unconscious rurouni. Sighing, Dr. Gensei turned to Megumi, his assistant and good friend. Both of them shared a look of exasperation and defeat as they realized that they could do no more.  
  
"There is.. nothing we can do?" Megumi's words sounded more like a statement then a question, but the young doctor refused to give up on Kenshin so easily. He had always been strong, not just for himself but for others as well. He couldn't give up now, he wouldn't! Not since he had just gotten married to Kaoru, not since all his troubles lied now only in the past. He couldn't let go.. he just couldn't..  
  
"I am afraid not," Dr. Gensei stated with a sigh, his old eyes seeming weary with the news he would have to deliver to his friends. Standing up, he motioned to Megumi and the two of them walked out where they met the worried gazes of all of Kenshin's friends.  
  
"Kenshin, is he all right?" Kaoru was the first to run up ahead of them all, her hands clasped with worry, her body shaking. "Please.. please tell me he's ok.."  
  
Dr. Gensei sighed again, this time with more defeat than the last. "I am afraid he has.. slipped into a coma." He paused and, noticing the confused look on their faces continued. "That means he is asleep and we cannot wake him up." He lowered his head. "And usually.. if one is in a coma.. they do not wake up."  
  
Kaoru's eyes watered, and her knees finally gave way as she sank to the floor, her screams ringing off the walls of the clinic. Screams of defeat, screams of loss.. screams of helplessness.  
  
"Damnit, Kenshin.." Sanosuke bit his lower lip, his hands balling into fists as Dr. Gensei's words etched themselves in his mind.  
  
"Just.. just stop it, all right!" Yahiko yelled, surprising them all as he clamored to his feet, his face set. "You said they USUALLY don't wake up! So there is a chance!"  
  
"The chance is slim-" Megumi went on to protest, but Yahiko interrupted.  
  
"No! Shut up! If there's a chance, there's a chance! Kenshin's stronger than this, he'll wake up!"  
  
"I'm afraid.. that is not looking to likely, Yahiko," Dr. Gensei took a step to the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. However, Yahiko would hear none of it and immediately tore it off as though it were a poisonous snake.  
  
"If you all want to give up on him, then fine! But I'm not going to!" Yahiko hissed, his words beaming with a determination like none they had ever heard before. "I'm not going to give up on him!" And before any of them could stop him, he was out the door and racing down the street, his steps hollowed with the fear he silently carried.  
  
END CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Blood

Title: Innocence and Blood  
  
Chapter 2 – Blood  
  
Series: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Summary: The world is soon to collapse under a war to which no one has ever seen before. Kenshin has fallen into a coma, and the only thing that can save Earth now is innocence and blood.   
  
- - - - -  
  
"Where.. where am I?" For the longest time Kenshin seemed tossed in darkness, silence his only companion, his words choked as his mind was lost. Now, however, from the darkness a bright light shone, and soon the tired rurouni found himself in a forest clearing. The sun shone bright, blinding him momentarily until finally his eyes became more focused.  
  
His last question left unanswered, Kenshin stood slowly to his feet, confusion rising to his dizzy head. He had no idea where he was, or why he was alone. It was almost like a dream, and for a moment he thought it was until a voice caught his attention.  
  
"Hello Battousai!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he looked behind his shoulder where he was sure the voice had called to him. "I no longer go by such a name," he stated, his voice low and warning.  
  
"But you will." The voice came now from another direction, in front of Kenshin where he immediately shot his head. The voice was so innocent, so pure. Almost like that of a child's. He began to wonder if this really was all a dream.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin called, his voice echoing off the tree's, causing birds to take flight into the air. Gazing up, Kenshin watched the birds in astonishment. Their wings were like light itself, silhouetted off the bright sun hovering it the sky. They were almost like clouds, their song much like that of the voice Kenshin heard through the wind. It was a song.. a song.. They seemed to speak in another tongue, though their song was beautiful none the less. It seemed to calm the rurouni, the sweet melody calming him and entrapping him in their wonders. Though he couldn't understand what it was they were singing, three words stuck out clear. "Innocence and blood."  
  
"They are angels Battousai, but pay them no mind."  
  
Kenshin turned, hesitantly away from the harmonious song, where his eyes finally fell upon a little girl. She was very small, and though her outward appearances made her seem no older than a seven year old, her eyes bore down the truth of her age. Past lives of those who walked the Earth when it was young, she seemed to be the very birth of heaven. And yet..   
  
"You are confused, I can see. But I have brought you here for a reason."  
  
"Where is here?" Kenshin asked, his own words echoing off the tree's, much unlike that of the child's.  
  
"Here is where you have always been. Where have always been able to go, and what you use daily."  
  
"I am afraid I do not understand.." Kenshin stated.  
  
"Exactly," stated the girl, a small smile creeping on her lips as though it was the reaction she were expecting; as if, in some way, he had pleased her. Her smile soon faded away however, and her eyes locked cold to his own. "There is a war coming. The Battousai shall rise again."  
  
"I will not," Kenshin stated, his face becoming serious. "I will no longer be such a man."  
  
Instead of debating with the determined rurouni, however, the girl continued as if he hadn't said anything at all. "In this war creatures like man has never known will rise up from Hell itself. They wish no gold, and they wish no government. They have no desire for religion or shoes or the finest of woven silk. They only dark desire. To kill. To feed. And to multiply. They are monsters who are driven by blood lust alone, their souls tainted with the blackness of their hearts. This war will not be fought for a better life for others, but for life itself."  
  
"And you wish for me to help fight?" Kenshin inquired.  
  
"You will fight," the girl continued on as if he hadn't even spoken. "The Hiten Mitzurugi Ryu will have no place in this battle, and will have no use. You are about to learn a style that that of man has been banned to ever use. You will listen to me, and question me you will not."  
  
"And I will fight to preserve mankind?" Kenshin asked.  
  
The girl paused. Whether it was because she was debating on the question or just ignoring him he could not tell. Finally, however, she answered. "No one can fight to preserve mankind. Fights bring death and nothing more." She stepped up closer to Kenshin, and slowly held out her hand. "Shall we begin, Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes, and exhaled a deep breath. For a moment, he was silent until finally his eyes snapped open, his gaze that of determination. "To save those that I love and those whose hearts still beat on Earth.. I will do as you say." And with that he placed his hand in the child's.  
  
"Your destiny is forged, your true path has just begun." The child said, her voice low. "May blood calm the storms.. your training will now begin."  
  
END CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Battousai Awakens

Title: Innocence and Blood  
  
Chapter 3 – Battousai Awakens  
  
Series: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Summary: The world is soon to collapse under a war to which no one has ever seen before. Kenshin has fallen into a coma, and the only thing that can save Earth now is innocence and blood.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Three years had passed since that fateful day Kenshin fell into a coma. Though it seemed as though he would fight until past eternity, he was now beginning to grow weaker. No longer would his body take the food and water Megumi and Dr. Gensei tried to give him during his sleep. Dehydrated and now a great deal thinner, it seemed as though the rurouni would not hold on much longer.  
  
Yahiko had left, determined to find something, anything that would bring his mentor back to them, only to find a trail of clueless doctors who could give him nothing more than their sympathy. Before a year had gone by, Yahiko had returned, broken and weary. Though he received a nice thrashing from Kaoru for leaving her, she had embraced him and welcomed him home.  
  
Kaoru herself spent countless hours by Kenshin's side. Just to be near him seemed to calm her. To see him breathing, it made him seem as if he were just dreaming his dreams, ready to wake the next morning. Only when the next morning came, he was still asleep, dead to the world. If it weren't for Sano and Yahiko to constantly take her out and keep her on her schedules, she would have probably never left his side.  
  
Megumi sighed as she held Kenshin's head, watching as he coughed up the bit of food she tried to give him. Once again, it was useless; he was slipping too fast. He had put up a long fight, a fight that had lasted three years.. but now.. now he was loosing that fight.   
  
Taking a piece of cloth Megumi wiped the mess from the rurouni's pale face, her eyes becoming watery. "Sir Ken.." Closing her eyes, she lifted a hand to wipe her tears, tossing the now soaked cloth aside. "If only you would wake up.." Megumi stood then, realizing what it was she would now have to do. She would have to tell them. She would have to tell all of Kenshin's friends that before tonight.. he would die. Giving Kenshin one last tearful look, the young doctor walked out of the door, sliding it gently shut after her.  
  
A slight moan escaped Kenshin's lips, and slowly his eyes slid open. The room was dark, much to his likings, a small candle burning by his side. "Where.. where.." he tried to speak, but found the task impossible, his throat drier than it had ever been, scratching as he tried to mutter his simple words. Wincing, he slowly got to a sitting position, his head spinning from dizziness as he did so. He found that he would have to be very careful with his movements, else he would find himself with further perils to deal with. So he allowed himself a moment to breathe, as well as soak in the scenery and find out where he was.  
  
It didn't take his eyes long to adjust to the darkness, the bit of candle helping him to see more readily. He was at the clinic, he noted and, worst of all, he stunk of an illness he couldn't remember falling prey to. He needed answers, and though a rational part of his mind told him to sit and wait, his body desired and hungered for fresh air and a bath. So, taking his time again to prevent any other discomforts he might find, he slowly got to his feet, his hand quickly grasping at his hakama just before it dropped to the floor. He had lost weight, he noted, though how much he was currently unsure of. He would have to go buy some new clothes soon, or feel the embarrassment of walking around with his hand holding up his hakama all day long. His other hand gripping onto the wall for support, he carefully moved to the door. Not too much longer he had made his way to the door outside and happily swung it open.  
  
The fresh air calmed him dramatically, and seemed to bring his sickly body back to life as he breathed in a lung full. The sun shone down bright on his pale and cold skin, warming him, as if secretly welcoming him back.   
  
"K-Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin turned and smiled, happy to see an old face. Well, old would be putting it literally. "Dr. Gen.." Kenshin attempted to welcome the doctor, only to find himself struggling with his dry throat.  
  
Dr. Gensei stood up, and immediately began to usher the man to have a seat on the outdoor swing Megumi had gotten Yahiko and Sano to build for them, his words keeping Kenshin from saying anymore. "Sit down, sit down! I'll get you something for your dry throat!" He couldn't hide his excitement, nor did he want to. His eyes seemed to flash with utter surprise and amazement. "I cannot believe it.. it is a miracle!"  
  
Kenshin watched Dr. Gensei walk off hurriedly into the clinic, smiling at the warm welcome he received, though his last words confused him. He was in the clinic.. what had happened anyway? Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad for Dr. Gensei to act like that.. he always seemed more of a subtle man..  
  
The good old doctor appeared moments later with a glass of water and a pitcher, handing the glass to the exhausted rurouni. Kenshin took it, almost roughly though he didn't mean to. The clear liquid went to his tongue, and he relished the moment as he greedily gulped it all down as quickly as he could.  
  
"Slow down, slow down!" Dr. Gensei warned, causing Kenshin to light up a bit as he diluted what seemed to be his eternally parched thirst. When he finished, the doctor did not hesitate to pour him another glass which he happily drank, though not as quickly as the last. That done, he let out a large breath, and turned to Dr. Gensei, smiling. "Th-thank you, Dr. Gensei." It still hurt to talk, and his voice was raspy. However, the water had helped dramatically.  
  
"It's of no problem. I am only glad you are awake."  
  
Kenshin smiled, his eyes returning to the bright sun above, glinting as if in admiration. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked in a tired voice.  
  
Dr. Gensei sighed. "For a long Kenshin.. for far too long." He paused for a moment, and when he saw that Kenshin was not going to speak again, he continued. "You slipped into a coma.. and have been asleep in this world for three years."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as his head snapped to Dr. Gensei, disbelief washing over his features. "Th-three years?" he croaked, his face pale as if he had seen a ghost, hoping, and wishing, that it was merely a bad joke.  
  
"I am afraid so.." Dr. Gensei then smiled at Kenshin. "We thought we had lost you. If you hadn't waken up when you did.." his voice trailed off; there was no need to finish the thought.  
  
Kenshin seemed to calm down, and merely gave a short nod. Slowly his eyes fell once again to the sky above. As if the rays of the sun were giving him life itself, he felt stronger.. and he yearned for change.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin turned and smiled bright as the familiar voices of his friends carried off in the distance, each of them rushing to him like a steam train. Despite better judgment, the tired man got to his feet, his hand clutching a nearby pole that helped keep up the roof as he walked up to greet them. About to greet them all, he was suddenly collided into, Kaoru's strong arms wrapping around his thin waist. Yahiko was the next to grab him, ignoring how embarrassed he would be later, and Sano joined in, latching onto them all with his long arms, practically lifting them up.  
  
"Sir Ken!" Megumi was the first who seemed to grab her voice, and wasted no time in holding onto him as well, the poor man surrounded in a group hug.  
  
Dr. Gensei laughed, and soon, by the commotion, popped out two familiar, yet older children, Ayame and Suzame, who immediately cried out, "Uncle Kenny!" Before going to join the crowd in a hug.  
  
Despite the fact that Kenshin was now finding it hard to breath, and even more difficult to move, he did manage to get a few happy words out. "It is.. good to see you again.. that it is.." And then he was suddenly slapped by Kaoru.  
  
"Don't ever, EVER do that again Kenshin!" the teary-eyed woman hollered, her hands shaking in frustration. "I thought I.. I thought I.." and then she was wrapping her arms around him again, hugging him.  
  
"All right, all right. We're all glad to see Sir Ken back with us, now lets back up and give him some air!" Megumi already began to act like the doctor she was grown to be, pushing each of them away as she tried to get a better look at Kenshin. However, as pressing as her words were, Kaoru, though she did lessen her death grip on Kenshin, still had her arm around his waist, refusing to let go of him.  
  
Placing a hand on Kenshin's cheek, Megumi shook her head. "Now, I'll bet you're going to have a little bruise there thanks to Kaoru here." She glared at her. "You really shouldn't have slapped him, or do I have to restrain you?"  
  
Kaoru began to bubble, her face looking about ready to explode.  
  
"Aye, I am all right Miss. Megumi," Kenshin's hand went up to massage his burning cheek, though his eyes were devoid of any real pain. Reassuring, he placed a hand behind Kaoru's back, drawing her near.  
  
"I knew you would come back!" Yahiko piped up, unable to hide the giant smile on his face, his eyes becoming teary. "I just knew it! You're too strong for any stupid coma to kill you off!" Turning his head, the boy prompted to pretend he had something in his eye as he tried to wipe away the tears, embarrassed.  
  
"Yahiko.." Kenshin smiled, his hand lowering from his cheek. "You have grown into quite a man, you truly have."  
  
"Feh. He's still a shrimp." Sano stated. Always count on Sano to try to start a fight and lighten the mood.  
  
Growling, Yahiko turned to Sano, his eyes turning fierce. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FISH BRAINS!!!"  
  
"Shrimp," Sano taunted again, immediately causing Yahiko to leap onto him, attempting to both kill him and bite his head off.  
  
Kenshin laughed. He had truly been gone too long. What was the weirdest of all was that it actually FELT like he had been gone for three years..  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "So many violent people!" Immediately she latched onto Kenshin's arm. "You poor thing, having to deal with that everyday! Especially by this little 'lady.'" She didn't fail to put emphasis on 'lady' as she glared at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's anger rising by every minute, she grabbed the bokkon by her side, raising it above her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?? I AM NOT VIOLENT!" She swung at Megumi, though the fox lady ducked just in time.. causing it to swing around and hit Kenshin right in the head.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hey, I think he's coming to."  
  
"Sir Ken?"  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin, I'm so sorry.. please wake up.. Kenshin.."  
  
Kenshin's eyelids slowly fluttered open, his blurred vision slowly coming together. Smiling down at him were the concerned faces of all his friends. "Kaoru-dono.."  
  
Smiling, Kaoru held tight onto Kenshin's hand, her eyes wet with tears. "Yes, Kenshin. I'm so sorry.. are you all right?"  
  
"Y-yes.." Kenshin replied weakly, slowly pulling his hand to lift him up to a sitting position. However, just before he made it all the way a strong hand went to his chest, pushing him down.  
  
"Lie down Sir Ken so that I may examine you," Megumi's calm, yet flirtatious tone relaxed Kenshin, and he remained still as told.  
  
The fox lady went to work silently, checking his pulse, breathing and likes before finally reaching up to her conclusion. "Well Sir Ken, I am glad to say that you're going to be all right." Many sighs of relief were heard through the room, though before they began celebrating she continued. "However. You need to stay here for a while. You have lost a lot of weight Sir Ken, and you are badly dehydrated. Until you are up to par, I think it's best if you stay in the clinic."  
  
Kenshin seemed thoughtful of her words for a moment, before speaking. "Aye.. I will do as you say Miss. Megumi. But.." He blushed a bit from embarrassment. "I really do need to get some new clothes, that I do.."  
  
Understanding, Megumi chuckled a bit. The poor man could barely hold up his hakama outside, and when he collapsed from Kaoru's blow they almost fell down. "Well that's all right Sir Ken, I'm sure we can find something for you-"  
  
"I was hoping.." Kenshin smiled a bit, now getting to the sitting position he had hoped to be in the first place. ".. that I may go off to town to get something." Seeing how Megumi was about to state otherwise in the case of his health he continued, "I do not even know what size I have at the time.. and it would be best for me to try things on instead."  
  
"I think it would be a great idea," Dr. Gensei walked in then, a bright smile on his face. "The fresh air would do you some good."  
  
Megumi sighed. "All right, but I'm going too." Glaring at Kenshin she stated, "And if at any time you begin to feel ill, you had better tell us Sir Ken!"  
  
Kenshin nodded, unable to hide the large grin on his face. "Yes, Miss. Megumi."  
  
Smiling, Kaoru's grip tightened on Kenshin as she helped him to his feet, trying to hide back a chuckle as his hand went to grip his hakama just before it slipped down, his own cheeks growing red with embarrassment. "Kenshin, anything you want today I'll be more than happy to buy!" Kaoru stated, holding him close.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you do not have to do that-"  
  
"Kenshin don't argue with me!" Kaoru went to say. "You're buying WHATEVER you want, and that's final!"  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Thank you." 


End file.
